plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Herz Vaalheit
is a character introduced in Plunderer manga series. She is the Captain of the Special Service. Appearance Herz has long strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing her uniform. Personality Plots Past Event In Herz's childhood, she gets her first mission on increasing her counts, but she have a very hard time to finish the mission. Because of this, it leads Herz's parents absorbed into the Abyss as a punishment. After the punishment, Herz set her count as for the number of times she wanted to commit suicide. Ever since the incident, Herz keep thinking of either commits suicide or wants to be disappeared from the world, in order to increase her counts. Story Event Herz first appeared in Chapter 44, she and her forces was trying to capture Licht Bach's group in their headquarter base. Herz's subordinate was scared at the battle because aside of Herz herself, almost all of the forces was defeated by Licht. Herz stated that they should not been give up so soon and stated they should not give up against Licht, although the forces was easily defeated. Herz prepared to fight against Licht one on one, he don't want to fight her due to the fact Herz is a girl. Thought, as Herz started to attack Licht, he's quite surprised at how fast her speed is. Soon, Licht holding Herz's neck and telling her to surrender, and asked her to bring him to their headquarters so he can get back his original Ballot. Then, Sonohara Mizuka showed up and attacks Licht. Licht tying to avoid Mizukia's attack while protecting Herz. Later, Herz and her forces comes to meet Licht and they dropped their weapons, she requests him to rejoin Special Service once again in order to stop the Blink Baron, Sakai Tokikaze. Due to lack of forces to stop Tokikaze, Douan Taketora and Mizuka has been missing for a while, they have to request Licht back to the Special Service forces to stop Tokikaze and reapprove the ban of nuclear weapons. If Licht agreed with the request, the Special Service will returns him his original Ballot. Nana Bassler stated this is ridiculous as they has been playing Licht's mind for a long time and that they cannot be trusted. Herz then asked Nana to kill her, to shows Herz's consciousness and shows how is she serious about this. Nana asked Herz why did they rehire Licht back when there's several members stronger than Licht himself, and Herz stated that everyone except her, Darle and Riguel has all been killed by Tokikaze. Soon, Licht accepted Herz's invite to rejoin the Special Service and said that she won't lie. Herz then bring them into their headquarters to heals Licht's injures. After Herz bring Licht and his groups to their headquarters, she asking Licht if he can shake hand with her. Herz stated that she has been reading Licht's history when he's part of Special Service during 300 years ago, she impressive at how he took care the battle all by himself and how he hiding his face on a mask to not let other people worries at him. Herz also said that Licht was the hero she and other Special Service members admired. Then, Licht shakes hand with Herz while told her that he didn't wash his hands earlier. This caused Herz for getting interests and stated that she will never taking a bath after this, although Lyne Mei told Herz that she should take a bath. After bring Licht into the heath room, Herz bring the Special Service suit back to him. Few hours later, along with other Special Service forces, was standing in outside their base and giving Licht his original Ballot back. Soon, Licht noticed that he has a more higher rank than the rest of Special Service forces (Included Herz as well), Herz than called Licht as the Colonel General and stated the forces will helps him to stop Tokikaze. After the nuclear weapon has been banned, the White Special Service members suddenly appeared. Herz and the others was shocked and the White Special Service stated it's not surprise that they didn't know them, as they're high-division ranks and nobody except Schmelman and fellow White Special Service members knew their existence. Soon, after Pele revealed his true name was Gespenst Zerlegen and his true identity, he ordered Herz to kill Licht but she uses her gun and shoot at Gespenst instead. She told Gespenst that she won't take orders from anyone but Licht himself. Soon, Gespenst releases the stronger troop to fight against Herz's group. Eins went to cut off Herz's clothes, which scared her and caused her can't move. As Eins said she will kill Herz, Licht went to saves Herz from Eins but he was stabbed instead. After Darle and Riguel told Herz and the others run away, she told them to leave together but Darle stated they must holds the clones off for buying time to run away. Herz has no choice but bring Licht, Hina and Nana to run away together with other Special Service members. As the group entered the forest, Hina asks Herz was it okay to leave Darle and Riguel behind, but Herz cries and told Hina to forgive her action. Later after Licht and Taketora defeated the clones, along with other Special Service members, Herz was forced to drink alcohol together with Nana. As Nana worrying about "that man", it's interested Herz and she asked Nana if "that man" is someone from the top-secret operation, which was soon revealed to be Jail Murdoch. Abilities and Power Herz's count is yet to be revealed, her count stands for number of times she wanted to commit suicide or disappeared. In combat, it's shown that Herz is very good at melee and Licht claims her speed was almost as fast as Jail Murdoch. Trivia *According to Herz's name, she may be a German. References Category:Characters Category:Female